Menma Ikamuzu
Menma Ikamuzu (originally from Naruto: Road to Ninja) is a ninja from the Land of Gases, Animret Dimension, and Negative of Naruto Uzumaki. Known as the "Positiveless Negative", he was frozen in age for 19 years when his Positive mysteriously disappeared. He made himself the ruler of HcorbNud Kingdom after trapping it in eternal Time Stasis with his timebending. He and his daughter, Adaras are unregistered timebenders, having gotten their chi from a mysterious source outside of Dialga. Nextgen Series 19 years ago, Menma's Positive, Naruto disappeared without a trace, and despite being his Negative, Menma didn't seem to die or warp to another dimension. However, he became frozen in age, and in order to mate with his love, Arukas, he had to age himself with timebending, and eventually bore their daughter, Adaras. But his Ageify wouldn't last, and he was branded a freak by his comrades. Menma lived in fear wondering what happened to his Positive, wondering if he was going to die any moment because of him, so he kept strengthening his skill in timebending to keep himself alive. Eventually, he fled to HcorbNud Ruins and encased the town in an eternal Time Stasis, bringing all citizens back to life as they relived the same day over and over. But Menma informed them of this anomaly, and they thanked him for their life, allowing him to be the new king. In Down in the Negaverse, Menma ambushed Sector LG (led by his daughter) and Ininap Yksvolird when they visited the kingdom. While they wanted to ask if he knew where her friend, Nerehc was, Menma proceeded to show Ininap why she wouldn't need her Positive, by banishing her 800 years in the past. Because of living all those years ago, Ininap became trapped in his eternal stasis. But she came to realize this one day when Sector BD walked outside the zone and collapsed into corpses, confronting Menma on this matter. Ininap pleaded him to take her back home so she could find Nerehc, but Menma had no interest. He was then ambushed by Sector LG, who traveled back in time with Adaras's bending and trained their selves enough to fight him. They were later joined by Nega-Sector V, in which Menma summoned the Nine Masked Beasts to battle. Menma and Adaras ended the battle by colliding their Great Spiraling Ring and Rasengan, destroying the entire HcorbNud Palace. But Menma survived using a Time Clone and readied another Spiraling Ring, only for God Dialga to appear and stop him. Dialga confirmed Menma an unregistered timebender and used his power to erase Menma's memory of Positives, and change his age 19 years so he won't be swallowed in his fear. Dialga also returned the kingdom of HcorbNud to its normal time. Appearance Menma is a boy of 17, but he's trapped in an Age Stasis, with clear blue eyes, whiskers on his face, and spiky black hair - a result of his darkness and madness, but in reality his hair is gold. He wears a kitsune mask with 3 eyes and a black robe. Personality Menma greatly despises the bond between Positives and Negatives, having an extreme fear and paranoia for his own life after he learned that his Positive, Naruto had vanished from existence, and whatever the cause kept Menma from aging naturally. He desired to end the Negatives dependency on Positives' lives, starting with HcorbNud as he trapped the entire town in a Time Stasis, so that they could live forever and never worry about dying through their Positives. He mocks the idea that a person needs someone else to balance them out, opposites or not, and should any person choose not to live the way Menma has decided, he will force them to live that way, anyway. Despite his disloyalty to his nation and would-be friends, he possessed feelings for Arukas and had a daughter with her, and he showed mercy to his daughter and her friends by not forcing them in a Time Stasis. Powers Menma is a timebender of powerful skill, able to trap an entire town inside of an eternal Time Stasis, in a manner similar to Timeshift Stones. He has excellent usage of Time Recordance in combat, and can banish someone far back in time. Against his own will, he was trapped in an Age Stasis, but was able to make himself older in order to mate with Arukas and have a daughter. Besides this, Menma is great at hand-to-hand combat, and with his ninja powers, he can summon creatures called the Nine Masked Beasts. He is also a darknessbender, as he can spin together powerful dark spheres of notable size and ferocity. Trivia * Menma is the only known Negative who has an entirely different name from their Positive, not just the Positive's spelled backwards. * Besides his daughter, he is one of 3 known unregistered timebenders, other 2 being Rumpel Stiltskin and Jagar King. Category:Naruto Characters Category:Males Category:Negatives Category:Timebenders Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Termina Citizens Category:Darknessbenders Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas